1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket wrench and, more particularly, to a socket wrench having an adaptor removably attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of conventional socket wrench kits includes two socket sets (e.g., a larger socket set consisting of a plurality of larger sockets and a smaller socket set consisting of a plurality of smaller sockets) and two socket wrenches with drive tangs of two sizes for respectively coupling with the socket sets. A typical socket wrench includes a single drive tang for driving sockets, and an example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,454. The user must carry two or more socket wrenches with drive tangs of different sizes to meet different needs. Another option is to use an adaptor with a drive portion of a different size. The user can couple the adaptor with the drive tang and drive sockets with the drive portion of the adaptor. However, the adaptor is apt to be lost if not received in a toolbox, and finding the adaptor is sometimes a problem when the adaptor is received in a toolbox. The cost is increased by either carrying several socket wrenches or using an adaptor. Furthermore, the overall weight of the toolbox is also increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,287 discloses a socket wrench including driving plugs respectively on two sides of a handle. The driving plugs have different sizes for driving different socket sets. However, two sets of direction setting devices must be used, leading to difficulty in manufacturing and an increase in the cost. Storage of the socket wrench with two driving plugs on two sides is also a problem.